


Cozy

by brotective



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 06:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20110477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotective/pseuds/brotective
Summary: Misaki is too embarrassed to take initiative and cuddle Kanon like she wants to—but, ever-resilient, she figures out a way.





	Cozy

**Author's Note:**

> the misakanon gc was talking about this and my hand slipped

“Kanon-san, it’s... kind of embarrassing...”

“It’s okay. Take your time.”

Kanon smiled at her girlfriend, who was currently sitting beside her, trying to work up the nerve to climb on top of her.

“I know I want to cuddle you this way, but it’s still kind of... you know.”

Misaki was blushing hot red, hands clinging to the covers of her bed.

It felt nice for Kanon to be here. It was right, like this was how things were supposed to be... but that didn’t change the fact that the idea of climbing onto her to cuddle made her flustered, as much as she wanted to do it.

Kanon always liked to take initiative whenever they did anything romantic. Misaki loved that about her, but she didn’t want her to do all of the work—they’d only gotten this far as a team, after all.

And yet, here she was, relying on Kanon to figure out how to lay on her. She had to figure out something, do something...

Ah!

“I’ll be right back,” Misaki promised. She leaned over, laying a soft kiss on Kanon’s cheek before rolling off of the bed and standing up.

She passed her mirror on the way to the closet. Dear lord, she was bright red. Kanon was nice enough not to tease her about it, but thinking about the idea of her other friends somehow knowing... oh, boy, Kaoru especially would _never_ shut the hell up. Chisato and Rimi would both probably have a few choice words, too.

Trying not to think about that prospect too much, Misaki made it to the closet, and pulled out her greatest ally: Michelle.

Kanon saw her tugging out the bear.

“Misaki-chan, are you going to... put that on?”

Misaki nodded, realizing she was defeated by her own lesbianism into putting on a fursuit just to climb on her girlfriend. “Mhm.”

“We can just cuddle normally, you know... I don’t mind, if you’re not comfortable with something like that.”

Kanon smiled, and Misaki realized that all was right with the world. She smiled back, looking relaxed.

“It’s okay. I just... I want to try this, at least.” She glanced away, her nerves still showing.

This was Kanon’s first time sleeping over alone at her house. As comfortable as she felt with her, she still couldn’t shake the idea that she would do something embarrassing... and, well, clearly she hadn’t yet, since she was still scared of how Kanon would feel if she did. Maybe nothing even bothered them anymore after being bandmates with the three dummies for so long. It was a comforting thought, really.

“Okay. And next time, if you’re ready for it, you can take off the suit.” Kanon gave her a supportive thumbs-up, and Misaki took a deep breath, plopping the bear head onto her head.

She walked over to Kanon, gently placing a paw to the left of her head, and the other to the right.

She secured her place above her by putting her knees down, just outside of where Kanon’s legs were now pressed together.

“Is this okay?” she asked. Her voice was a bit soft, made softer by the suit, but Kanon was listening closely.

Kanon didn’t respond, but Misaki could hear her giggling.

“Kanon-san? Is this, um...?” She felt a blush come to her face again, but there was a bit more shame in it. Kanon quickly started talking.

“I’m sorry! I, um, I wasn’t laughing at you... I mean, it’s just... you’re cute. If you look, you can see your face through the mesh on your mouth... and even if I wasn’t, you’re an amazing girlfriend, and you’re sort of... really cute all of the time, but I really never thought...”

Kanon wrapped her arms around Michelle. Misaki’s knees felt weak, her heart felt warm, and she really wanted to kiss Kanon right now.

Well, she had the head on, so the kiss would have to wait.

At least she could still cuddle her, and she opted to do exactly that, dropping down into Kanon and trying to find a decent place to put Michelle’s paws.

“Let me know if Michelle gets too heavy, okay?”

“Of course. I can’t let you worry too much about me.”

Kanon nuzzled Michelle’s nose, sighing contentedly.

“Hagumi was right... the suit is really warm. And smells good, too...”

Misaki laughed. “Yeah. We haven’t actually cuddled while I’m in Michelle before, have we?”

“We haven’t! I like it, even though the real you is just as comfy...”

Kanon snuggled in even closer. Misaki blushed.

“...h-hey, cut it out...”

“You give the best hugs. And your muscles are fun to touch, and I love you.”

Kanon yawned, which cut her off from turning Misaki into even more of a flustered mess.

_Soft_, Misaki found herself thinking, attempting to look at Kanon through Michelle’s mouth. Her view of her was a bit blurry, but she looked comfortable, eyes gently closed as she cuddled Michelle. Misaki decided not to bother her while she rested, letting herself relax into the suit.

It was a rare occasion that she was in Michelle when she wasn’t performing, so for once, she wasn’t drowning in her own sweat. On the contrary, she felt at peace, knowing that Kanon was comfortable snuggling her and allowing herself to be comfortable as well.

Kanon never failed to comfort her when things got too stressful. She took on her duties whenever she could, and helped her deal with the chaos and anarchy that had fallen into her life.

Misaki had come to love the three dummies, but when she needed rest at the end of the day, Kanon was the one she wanted to come home to.

Kanon was soft, and warm, and good to hug... normally, this would be comfortable and Misaki could fall asleep in seconds.

However, inside of the suit, she was starting to sweat again. Maybe this wasn’t the best idea.

She looked down at Kanon through the mouth. She looked like she had fallen sound asleep, which meant that Misaki definitely couldn’t wake her to get out of the suit unless she had to. Kanon probably wouldn’t mind, but Misaki would feel like an asshole.

Misaki moved one of the paws she had laid beside Kanon, slowly moving it to push Michelle’s head off. It rolled, but made a safe landing on the ground. Fortunately, the bed wasn’t that high up.

Now all she had to do was wiggle worm herself out of the suit without disturbing Kanon, and she was all set. She slid off of Kanon—who stirred slightly, but didn’t wake up, thankfully. 

She gently pushed against the suit, trying to pull herself out...

And bonked her head on the headboard. The Michelle suit was a hazard, she decided.

Regardless, she had made it out—and Kanon was soft enough that if she snuggled her head into her, the soft ache would go away in no time.

Her plan was to cuddle her, of course. She wasn’t going to make her hug an empty bear suit all night, not when her girlfriend was right there.

She slipped off of the bed, avoiding landing on the Michelle head, and walked to the other side. Then she climbed back in, leaning into Kanon. She smiled affectionately at her, placed a soft kiss onto her shoulder (which had become the most accessible place on her body since she was facing Michelle), and put an arm over her.

Thoughts raced through Misaki’s head. She was cuddling her girlfriend and they were about to fall asleep together. She was about to wake up next to Kanon, probably get a good morning kiss from her, maybe even make breakfast with her, and do all of that other sappy domestic stuff.

Thinking about it warmed her heart. She was getting soft for Kanon, no question about it, but, well... she didn’t find herself minding. Kanon really was an angel of the purest form if she was able to make Misaki’s heart do backflips like that.

She fell asleep, breathing softly onto Kanon’s neck, feeling like their heartbeats were synchronized.

Kanon woke up the next morning with her lovely girlfriend’s head resting in the crook of her neck as she snuggled into her, and her arms around her lovely girlfriend’s fursuit. Not how she expected to spend her morning, but Misaki gave good cuddles, and Kanon decided she liked being warm like this.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is unbeta’d because my reader at the time didn’t like the idea, so i apologize for any mistakes!! thank u for reading


End file.
